Finding Miranda
by LoVe2ChEeR
Summary: When Gordo and Lizzie get married, they go on a search to find Miranda who ruined her own life and ran away to California. When they find her and bring her back to thier lives, will she become a pain to the newlyweds? please r
1. Default Chapter

*~* I am writing this for fun and not for profit and Disney owns Lizzie McGuire not me!*~*  
  
The familiar wedding march played over and over in Lizzie's head. She couldn't believe that in less then an hour she would be married to her one and only love. David Gordon.  
  
"Lizzie! Its time to drive to the chapel." Jo McGuire yelled from the outside.  
  
Mrs. McGuire helped Lizzie into their rented limousine.  
  
One hour later Sam McGuire was walking Lizzie down her wedding aisle. He beamed with pride as he handed her to Gordo.  
  
"Do you give this woman to David Gordon?" The pastor asked.  
  
"I do" Sam McGuire said happily.  
  
Mr. McGuire handed Lizzie's hands to Gordo and Gordo took them.  
  
"I love you" Gordo mouthed to Lizzie.  
  
"I love you too" Lizzie mouthed back.  
  
After the repeated the wedding vows they were pronounced husband and wife.  
  
They ran out of the chapel and had rice thrown all over them while they held hands.  
  
That night after the reception Lizzie and Gordo were discussing their honeymoon. They were supposed to be going to Paris, but Lizzie was starting to have different thoughts.  
  
"Gordo It just bothers me that Miranda is out there on the streets of California without any family and that we could be helping her, but instead we are here about to go onto an expensive cruise to Paris. I think that we should go to California to try and find her." Lizzie alleged.  
  
"Well Lizzie, she is the one who ruined her life and ran away to California. I think that we should enjoy our honeymoon like most newlyweds would." Gordo was against the whole idea.  
  
But after much arguing Lizzie got her way and they were going to California. 


	2. miranda and her kids

~*~I don't own LIZZIE MCGUIRE so don't sue me. *~*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stepped of the airplane. They had finally arrived in California where they would search for Miranda. They were going to stay in a motel.  
  
"Where should we start looking for Miranda?" Gordo asked when they had gotten their luggage and checked into the little motel.  
  
"Where did Miranda always say she wanted to go?" Lizzie had forgotten.  
  
"Uh. well we can start out by searching the really poor section of Hollywood because she only brought $75 when she ran away." Gordo said.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie rented a car and drove down to where they thought they would find the runaway. Lizzie was almost in tears when she saw the living condition her best friend could be living in.  
  
That day their search for Miranda was unsuccessful. For 6 days they tried, riding all over California. One day Gordo told Lizzie that they didn't have enough money to stay in California. If they did not find her in the next day, they would have to give up.  
  
"Ok Gordo it's now or never. We have to find her today or we go home! Let's Do It!" Lizzie said enthusiastically.  
  
Gordo laughed at his wife's optimism. Lizzie laughed with him until she realized their chances of finding her.  
  
They cruised the city for 3 hours until they stopped to get a quick lunch. They decided to go into the restaurant instead of going through the drive through.  
  
Gordo went up and ordered while Lizzie found them a seat.  
  
Lizzie took out her compact to make sure her hair was okay.  
  
With her mirror she could see someone sitting behind her. The person looked strangely familiar but Lizzie didn't know who it was.  
  
"Jacqueline! Give that back to your brother!"  
  
Lizzie gasped. She knew that raspy voice! It belonged to Miranda!  
  
Lizzie spun around and looked at the woman girl. She had long stringy hair, ripped clothes and three children clinging to her. They were all sharing a small bag of fries. One of the children looked up to see Lizzie staring at her mommy.  
  
"MOMMY!" the little girl pointed to Lizzie.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Miranda was awestruck to see her best friends sitting there.  
  
Lizzie ran over to Miranda and embraced her. Gordo chose this moment to bring back the food.  
  
He was so surprised to see Miranda he went over to join the big group hug. After they were done Gordo went up to the littlest kid and started to play with her.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda talked. 


	3. The fight

I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Lizzie and Gordo discussed Miranda that night.  
  
"But Lizzie, did you see all those kids with her? Our little apartment could never hold all of them, and we just found her who knows what she could be up to?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah but Gordo, we can't just leave her here! Do you want to know what we were talking about all that time?" Lizzie whined.  
  
"No."  
  
"She was telling me how she got her 3 kids and how she lives. I mean really, she is only 21 and, she is living in the streets of Hollywood with three kids. She works at the gas station at night and her kids have to stay at the house with her friend Shania." Lizzie was sobbing as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Oh don't get so worked up! She ruined her life, it wasn't us who told her to run away to California and have three kids. And Lizzie, we just got married! I want to be doing the things that most newlyweds would be doing!"  
  
"Like?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know just stuff." Gordo said angrily.  
  
"Ok fine, but I hope you know that Miranda will be disappointed! She thought that you cared enough about her to let her live with us until she can get her feet back onto the ground!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"LIVE WITH US?!?!?" I don't think so Lizzie." Gordo's voice was getting louder now.  
  
"Gordo, calm down! It was just a suggestion!" Lizzie said calmly.  
  
"Oh suggest to someone else!" Gordo walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Lizzie was crying. This was her first big fight with her husband and she was feeling like she was not being a good wife.  
  
...................................  
  
Gordo knew Lizzie was right, but he refused to admit that. When they had gotten married he had imagined them being the perfect little couple who goes out grocery shopping together and looking for new houses. Also, Gordo wanted a baby as soon as they got married, though he hadn't told Lizzie about this little plan, he wanted about 4 or 5 kids and it would be hard to raise a family with Miranda and her three kids crowding their little apartment. But, on the other hand he had known Miranda all his life, and he couldn't just turn his back on her. After much thinking about it he decided that Lizzie was right, he had to go apologize to her. 


	4. Baby Talk

I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Gordo eased out of the bathroom. The room was totally dark so Gordo figured Lizzie was sleeping so he didn't bother to wake her up. He eased unto bed next to her and laid her into his arms and he fell asleep. ~*~  
  
In the morning when Lizzie woke up she saw a still sleeping Gordo next to her. While he was sleeping he looked so angelic with his brown curly hair toppling all over his face. She wanted to kiss him right then but she didn't want to wake him up, and she wasn't sure if they had made up from their fight from last night. Gordo's brown eyes fluttered open. He was happy to wake up and see Lizzie peering over him. Looking up at his wife he apologized about the night before and he told her that she was right about Miranda and they would take her home with them.  
  
"Thank you!" Lizzie gave Gordo a big kiss and hug.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo called Miranda to tell her to meet them at the airport to see if they could buy some last minute tickets for one adult and three children.  
  
Luckily 7 people had cancelled their tickets so they got those tickets and they settled onto the plane. Lizzie and Gordo sat next to each other and Miranda and her kids sat in the back.  
  
"So Gordo, how many children do you want?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Uh that was random." Gordo said.  
  
"No but, seeing Miranda back there with all her kids makes me want to have some of my own. I say I would like 4 kids." Lizzie said.  
  
"I think four sounds good to me I always hated being an only child so I want my children to siblings."  
  
"Well you know we will have to move into a bigger house, Gordo." Lizzie supposed.  
  
"Ok," Gordo whispered.  
  
Lizzie snuggled into his arms after moving the armrest and slept until the plane touched down.  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie off the plane. Miranda and her kids Jacquelyn, Pierre, and Paris followed. Surprisingly everyone and their luggage fit into the small car.  
  
For the night Miranda and her kids would be staying with Gordo and Lizzie. They slept in Gordo and Lizzie's room while Gordo and Lizzie slept on the sofa bed. It wasn't comfortable but Lizzie kept telling herself she would do it for her friend if it means that much to her.  
  
  
  
In the morning Lizzie woke up early to hear someone in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It wasn't Gordo because he was right next to her, it had to be Miranda. The bacon smelled great. Lizzie walked into the kitchen to see Miranda cooking a great breakfast.  
  
In 15 minutes breakfast was over and Gordo was at work. Lizzie and Miranda sat down and talked.  
  
Please R&R I will update soon if I get more than 10 reviews. Read chapter 5 if you wanna know what they talk about. 


	5. Thier TaLk

~Who doesn't own Lizzie McGuire? I don't! Got that?!?!? So don't sue me! PS I'm not doing this 4 money. ~  
  
"You want to know why I ran away don't you?" Miranda could read Lizzie's mind.  
  
"Yeah" Lizzie replied truthfully.  
  
"Well it all started in about 10th grade. I was getting depressed. Nothing could console me; it was like no one cared about me anymore!"  
  
"But Gordo and I."Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"I know, I know, Gordo and you were always their for me, and I knew that, it was just whenever I left you two to go home at the end of the day, there was a huge hole inside of me. I was confident that if I ran away from everyone I knew I could just change my ways and everyone would know me as a quiet, caring person instead of the loud, unhappy person I really was. So I ran away with only $75 under my belt."  
  
Lizzie had a terrified look on her face. She never knew that her best friend had been so unhappy.  
  
"Then I met Frank. Ahhh. yes Frank." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Your kids dad?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, we were married. You see, in Las Vegas (not to far from where we lived) had all these drive through chapels where you say your vows in front of a minister. And he gives you a certificate and it only takes about 10 minutes." Miranda said dreamily.  
  
It made Lizzie want to giggle when she thought about her expensive wedding to Gordo and then Miranda's 10 minute drive through wedding.  
  
"Well, we had Pierre, and Paris after we got married and Jacquelyn well; she was only 7 months old when I found her on the streets abandoned. I know I was struggling, but I couldn't just leave her there so I took her after consulting the police of course. Then Frank left me for some other woman and that broke my heart all over again. And then you and Gordo came three days later and I was saved!"  
  
"Gosh Miranda I never thought your life was like that." Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, tell me about you and Gordo!" Miranda alleged.  
  
"Ok, we had been dating since we got graduated college. So one night Gordo asked me out for Friday at this really fancy restaurant. I had suspecting that he would ask me anytime because we had been in love since we were in 10th grade. Well, we ate dinner then he ordered us a cake. When it came out it had the most beautiful ring on it and the words "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" on it. It was so romantic. Of course I said yes and we were married last week." Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"That's great!" Miranda said enthusiastically.  
  
"But I have to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't think that you would let me come home with you." Miranda apologetically said. "Well?" Lizzie prompted.  
  
"I just have to tell you that.  
  
  
  
HeHeHe a cliffhanger! What is Miranda's dark secret?? Read chapter 5 if you wanna know. 


	6. More Talk

"Well, I am having another baby." Miranda said regretting already that she had told her.  
  
Lizzie's face showed her surprise.  
  
"I wanted to tell Frankie, but he left me before I could. The baby is due in 7 months. Trust me, I will have found my own apartment by then, and you won't have another baby to feed."  
  
Before Lizzie could reply Pierre stirred in Lizzie and Gordo's room. Miranda rushed in to get the one-year-old before he woke up his little sisters.  
  
"Oh My Gosh Miranda I guess I am happy for you. Wow I am so excited!" Lizzie's words rushed out of her mouth.  
  
"Well now Pierre will have a little brother. I already found out he is a boy. I am going to name him Frank Junior even though Frankie left me it would be nice for him to remember his father anyway." Miranda said.  
  
"So uh... what are the ages of your kids anyway?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"Well Jacquelyn is three Pierre is 18 months and Paris is 8 months." Miranda told.  
  
"Wow! You had them really close together didn't you?  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So Lizzie when are you going to have a baby? Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Well I don't know but Gordo said that he wants 4 kids."  
  
"You know I would have never thought that my two best friends would end up married with two kids. I knew you and Gordo always had a thing for each other. 


	7. The baby

~*this part of the story takes place 7 months after Lizzie and Miranda's talk. Can you guess what is about to happen? If you can't then you need to read the other chapters more carefully. PS. I don't own L/M.*~  
  
Miranda couldn't believe that she was still living with Gordo and Lizzie. Her baby was due soon and she couldn't keep on living with Gordo and Lizzie. Gordo was in love with Paris the youngest child and Lizzie really loved Jacquelyn but Miranda felt that she was already putting a strain on the young marriage. The only problem was that she could not find a job because she didn't have a high school degree and she needed a job before she could get the money for a new apartment.  
  
After eating dinner Miranda insisted on cleaning the kitchen after she put the kids to bed. Gordo led Lizzie into the family room while they both giggled.  
  
Miranda laughed and started washing the dishes. She turned on the little white TV that was sitting on the counter.  
  
~*~*~*~ Miranda dropped that dish she was washing. She was having the worst contraction that she had ever had. Since it was close to her due date she decided to go to the hospital because she didn't want to take any chances. She staggered to the family room. Lizzie and Gordo were sitting on the couch making~out. Despite her pain Miranda laughed as Gordo wrapped his arms around Lizzie's body.  
  
Miranda hated to interrupt their little moment, but the pain was unbearable now. It was all she could do to keep from screaming out in pain. Gordo noticed Miranda standing in the doorway and untangled himself from Lizzie. They both looked up in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Its time!!" Lizzie guessed seeing the pain on her friend's face.  
  
They let Miranda lean on them while they rode down the elevator.  
  
Gordo pulled the car around to the front of the building and he rushed her to the hospital. The doctor confirmed that Miranda was definitely in labor. Gordo was told to wait in the waiting room because there could only be one visitor while the baby was being delivered. Gordo called home to make sure that the neighbor had come to take care of the kids. Gordo also decided to call a special someone.  
  
Meanwhile in the delivery room Miranda was told she would have to have a C-section because the baby was breech. Lizzie put on the required scrubs and held Miranda's hand while they cut open her stomach.  
  
In 10 minutes Miranda had delivered a healthy baby boy. Seeing the joy on Miranda's face as she watched the nurses swaddle him, made Lizzie want a baby even more. They rolled Miranda into her own room and laid the baby on her chest. Lizzie ran out of the room and told Gordo he could come in. Miranda was so happy. Gordo rushed into the room and hugged Miranda. After Miranda gave the baby to Lizzie and Gordo to hold, the nurse came in and told her that someone was here to see Miranda and the baby. Miranda wondered who it could be, but to her to let them in anyway.  
  
The nurse opened the door to the visitors. What Miranda saw made her almost drop the newborn.  
  
"Mom?! Dad?!" she yelled in confusion. 


	8. The test

~Thanks to everyone who reviewed! P.S. I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I am not making any money off this!  
  
"Oh My Gosh who called them?" Miranda screamed.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez stood in the door obviously hurt by their daughter not wanting to see them.  
  
Miranda's mom walked over to where Miranda was sitting with her new baby. She rubbed her head.  
  
"Honey, we need to talk." Mrs. Sanchez said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the sitting room to give them some privacy.  
  
After waiting 2 hours for them to come out of the room, Lizzie and Gordo decided to go home.  
  
While they were in the car they talked about Miranda.  
  
"We have to tell Miranda that we don't have anymore room for her in our house. We can't keep on sleeping in the living room. It's just not working." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah" was all Lizzie said.  
  
"Wow! We finally agree on what to do with Miranda." Gordo said sarcastically.  
  
But Gordo could tell that Lizzie was not thinking about Miranda.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?" He asked taking his eyes off the road and rubbing her hair.  
  
"I want a baby!" Lizzie said straightforwardly.  
  
"Well so do I, but remember we said that we were going to wait a little while before we had a baby so that we could settle down?" Gordo answered.  
  
"Well I guess your right, but when Miranda finds her own apartment, and you are at work all day, I will be so lonely and I would want a little Gordo to keep me occupied while you are at work."  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
  
  
~*A MONTH LATER*~  
  
  
  
After Miranda got home from the hospital she sent her kids to Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez's house to live until Miranda could find a house. They enjoyed having them there with them and they regretted that they didn't have enough room for Miranda to come stay with them.  
  
Today Miranda was feeling sick and she needed diapers really badly so she asked Lizzie to go to the store for her.  
  
Lizzie was not feeling all that great either but Miranda had her hands busy with baby David. When she arrived at the store her eyes were directed to the pregnancy test aisle. Well, they were only a couple dollars, and she had been feeling weird lately. There is nothing to lose. Lizzie reasoned. After she picked up everything they needed, she went to the cash register.  
  
"Uh. shouldn't you see if you are pregnant before you buy all these diapers?" joked the attendant.  
  
Lizzie laughed as she picked up her merchandise.  
  
Back at home Lizzie took the test.  
  
When she had waited long enough, she looked at the little plastic stick. She gasped.  
  
~*Is Lizzie pregnant or is she not?*~ read the next chapter and you will know. 


	9. Am I or Am I not

Lizzie wasn't having a baby. No diapers, no little shoes, no nothing. She was so disappointed. She threw the test into the trashcan and ran into her room. She cried until she thought she had no more tears then she just laid there until Gordo got home. Miranda must have told him where she was and what she was doing because he came in and laid next to her while he rubbed her hair. She snuggled into his strong arms and fell asleep.  
  
At 8:00 Miranda came in with dinner. Gordo ate but Lizzie waved it away.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Gordo had to get to work. He was going to be late but Lizzie was still upset and she needed support in times like these. So he got up, got ready, and left.  
  
Lizzie's head was pounding from all the crying she had done. She looked over to her side expecting Gordo to still be there, but the bed was empty. She looked over to her other side. The clock said it was 11:19 so she decided to get up. Next to her clock was a little card from Gordo. It said  
  
Dear Lizzie, I love you so much. Just because we aren't having a baby now doesn't mean it won't happen. So keep your chin up, and always remember I love you more than life itself! XOXOXOXO, Gordo  
  
The letter made Lizzie want to start crying again. She loved Gordo so much. He was so sweet. She realized that all she needed was him, and she was set for life. She jumped out of bed and went to greet Miranda and baby David.  
  
Miranda was in the kitchen watching Spanish soap operas with baby David in a sling that hung from her shoulder.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Lizzie asked shyly.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie your awake!" Miranda said handing David to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie cuddled the small baby.  
  
"I realized that as long as I have Gordo, I don't need to be depressed about this whole baby thing." Lizzie told Miranda.  
  
"You are so right!" Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie took the little baby to the kitchen table to sit down with him.  
  
The baby started to coo while Lizzie rubbed his head.  
  
After about 20 minutes of playing with him Lizzie decided that she needed to clean to get her mind off babies.  
  
She decided to clean up the bathroom first. The test wrapper was still on the counter so she threw it away. The test was in the trash can. She decided to check it again just in case.  
  
No, she wasn't pregnant.  
  
She finished cleaning up the bathroom and went to talk to Miranda. 


	10. A Romantic Night

I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I don't own anything else mentioned here. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was too lazy to do n e thing. So now for the story.  
  
  
  
1 year later.  
  
It was Christmas time. Lizzie and Gordo were excited because it would be their first Christmas together.  
  
Miranda was still living with them, and baby David was now a year old. Lizzie had just gotten a job at a small maternity store down the street from where their apartment is. Lizzie just liked working with woman that were pregnant and also because when she finally had a baby she could get her clothes with a 35% discount.  
  
"Gordo! Let's go get a Christmas tree!" Lizzie yelled from where she was sitting.  
  
Gordo came out of the room and told Lizzie he would go get the car so that she wouldn't have to walk all the way to parking garage.  
  
He is so sweet, Lizzie thought.  
  
Miranda was not going to go with them to pick out the tree because it was supposed to be one of their special times. Miranda decided that she should probably spend Christmas with her parents because it was their first Christmas and she happened to know that Lizzie was going to surprise Gordo with a very special gift and she didn't want to be in the way.  
  
"Oh... Gordo, this one is a good one!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
Gordo laughed. He liked it when Lizzie acted like a child.  
  
"Ok. We'll get this one." Gordo said enthusiastically.  
  
He grabbed Lizzie's hand and they ran to the man who cuts the trees and he cut the tree for them. They got the tree and tied it to their broken down car.  
  
On their way back to the apartment they decided to stop and get some hot chocolate.  
  
"I think I'll get a French Vanilla hot chocolate." Lizzie told the cashier.  
  
"The same for me." Gordo said.  
  
They went to sit down.  
  
"Gordo, what do you want for Christmas?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo didn't hear Lizzie because he was deep in thought. He had noticed that Lizzie had been in a better mood lately. Maybe it was her Christmas spirit, or maybe something else was going on.  
  
"GORDO, were you paying any attention? How could you resist your beautiful wife?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" Gordo giggled as Lizzie reached over the table and started to place his curly hair back to where it should be.  
  
That waitress set down their Hot Chocolate, and gave them their bill.  
  
Gordo gave the waitress a big tip, and paid the bill.  
  
They decided to take a walk while drinking their hot chocolate.  
  
They walked over to the monument in the middle of the park. It was a statue of the towns' first mayor, William Johansson.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat on the platform the statue as resting on.  
  
He leaned over and gave Lizzie a kiss.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo, not in public." Lizzie laughed and gave Gordo a deeper kiss.  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
They sat there looking up at the sky and the stars.  
  
Gordo gave Lizzie one more kiss and the first snowflake of the season fell.  
  
"Oh how romantic!" Lizzie screeched. 


	11. Morning SicknessThe Gift

Finally it was Christmas day. Miranda had gone home, and Gordo and Lizzie were alone for the first time in a year. Lizzie woke up.  
  
"Gordo! Its Christmas!" she rolled over on her side to see that Gordo was already out of bed.  
  
She slowly walked into the kitchen becoming aware that she was feeling really woozy. She smelled the faint smell of eggs and coffee and that made her fell even more sick. She rushed into the bathroom fearing that something might come out if she stood in that kitchen any longer. Gordo rushed in with her to make sure everything was all right. It looked like Lizzie had thrown up everywhere but the toilet. Lizzie looked up at Gordo her face looking like she wanted to say sorry, but she couldn't open her mouth because something would come out.  
  
Gordo carried Lizzie to their bed and laid her down softly (seeing that she couldn't walk herself). Then he went to the bathroom to start his cleaning routine. He wondered what was wrong with her. She had been feeling fine last night and everything. After about 40 minutes of cleaning up the bathroom, Gordo decided to go and cheer Lizzie up by bring the presents and their mini Christmas tree into the room. Lizzie was delighted to see Gordo bringing everything in, and she was also excited for him to open her gift.  
  
After Gordo had everything settled, Lizzie cautiously got up from the bed. The room started spinning, and she had to sit down again.  
  
"That's ok, I will bring the stuff onto the bed." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie pointed to the small box on the floor. "You forgot that one." She smiled.  
  
"Oh," Gordo picked up the little box and didn't recognize it, so Lizzie must have just purchased it for him.  
  
Lizzie opened her gifts from Gordo first. He got her a pair of diamond earrings, with a matching bracelet. That was sort of expensive, so that was all she got from him. Lizzie bought Gordo a laptop (that new job really helped) and a tie that says "Got Milk?" then there was that little box. Lizzie seemed really excited for him to open it, because every time that his hand would go near it, she would squirm from where she was sitting.  
  
"Gordo, you have waited too long! OPEN THAT ONE NOW!" Gordo was surprised at Lizzie's urgency.  
  
Gordo opened the little box and what was in there surprised him.  
  
"A PREGNANCY TEST!?!" Gordo fairly screamed.  
  
It was positive!  
  
Gordo jumped up and hugged Lizzie. "We are going to be parents! When did you find out? LIZZIE! Does Miranda know?" Gordo was talking so fast that Lizzie couldn't understand him. 


	12. Twins?

~I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I probably never will, but If I do Ill be sure to let you know. ~  
  
It was 5 weeks later.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were on their way to the obstetrician. It was their first time because the secretary couldn't fit them in before then.  
  
Lizzie giggled when she saw Gordo's face when he opened the car door for her. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I drive past this office every day to get to work, and I have always dreamed of actually needing to come." Gordo explained.  
  
Lizzie smiled at him understandingly.  
  
When they got into the clean office they signed in, and waited for the nurse to call them in. Lizzie picked up a pamphlet that was about teething babies. Lizzie was so into it that when the nurse called them in, she didn't even hear her. Gordo nudged her carefully.  
  
"Oh!" Lizzie struggled to get up.  
  
Gordo helped his wife and they made their way back to the office.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a second." The young nurse said.  
  
When Dr. Stevenson entered, he decided to listen with a stethoscope; because sometimes those take at home tests could be wrong.  
  
But sure enough, the doctor heard a heartbeat.  
  
He diagnosed Lizzie and told her that she was about 3 months along. This was a shock to them both, because she wasn't even in maternity clothes yet.  
  
Because of this the doctor decided to do another ultrasound with a more advanced system. With this system you could actually see the baby (ies) in color (A/N I can dream.LOL)  
  
Lizzie and Gordo anxiously anticipated seeing their baby while the doctor smeared the cream on Lizzie's stomach.  
  
The doctor rolled the huge machinery out of the storage closet, and plugged it in.  
  
The machinery buzzed as he rolled it over her stomach. The picture was starting to form.  
  
The doctor's face crinkled nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"I uh.I see two babies!" The doctor said.  
  
  
  
A/N: HeHeHe a cliffe! Ill probably post the 2nd chapter tonite! 


	13. How to tell Miranda?

The doctor searched and searched to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw.  
  
"You are definitely having two babies." He said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo beamed.  
  
But inwardly the both were thinking the same thing.  
  
How are we going to have 6 people living in the same apartment? We can't afford it! Miranda has got to go!  
  
"Do you want to know the sex of your babies?" The doctor asked.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other.  
  
"Ok." Gordo said.  
  
Well, it looks as if you are going to have a boy and a girl.  
  
The couple looked excited as the doctor turned off the machine.  
  
Lizzie pulled her shirt over her belly and sat up.  
  
"Now Mr. & Mrs. Gordon, if you need to go ahead and buy some things for your babies, I think that you should go ahead and buy it soon, because I can tell that we are going to need to put you on complete bed rest in two months.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both gasped.  
  
"How can you tell?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It is very common in women like you, and you are having twins so there is quite the risk." He said as he was about to leave the room.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. They had a lot of shopping to do!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They left the room and went up to the secretary to schedule another appointment.  
  
"So you're having two babies?" The bored secretary asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Lizzie asked puzzled.  
  
"You just look like you are." She said.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and frowned. She was not the kindest person.  
  
After scheduling the appointment, the couple left.  
  
"Gordo! Could we go to the mall to look for some baby stuff?!" Lizzie asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Well we don't have to go to work, so I guess so." He answered.  
  
When they arrived at the not so crowded mall, the walked right to the baby section.  
  
"Gordo I think that we should go ahead and buy the things we need." Lizzie hopefully suggested.  
  
"Well I think that we need to go shopping for a bigger house first!" Gordo suggested.  
  
"Talking about a new house.I don't think that I want Miranda to move in with us if we move!" Lizzie blurted out.  
  
"I know, but how can we just tell her that she can't live with us anymore? I mean I know that it is out of the question to have her move in with us again, but how do we tell her?" Gordo said.  
  
"Well I don't know." Lizzie said as she fingered a cute baby outfit. 


	14. The secret is out

??????????????????????? (Japanese)  
  
¿yo no poseer nada que usted ningún demanda tan MUY BIEN? (Spanish)  
  
I own nothing (if you can't read Japanese or Spanish.)  
  
It was about a month later, and miraculously Lizzie was not on bed rest quite yet though the doctor suspected she would be in a couple of days or weeks. Gordo and Lizzie decided to take Miranda out to dinner when they had to tell her about the twins.  
  
Miranda knew that Lizzie was having a baby (obviously), but she didn't know she was having twins. Lizzie constantly had to fight off the urge to tell her best friend about the babies but she held off until Gordo said it was ok.  
  
  
  
"I think I will have the seafood platter" Miranda told the waiter.  
  
"I will have the same thing" Gordo said as he folded up the menu.  
  
Lizzie also ordered the seafood platter, and gave the waiter her menu. ************************************************************************  
  
Gordo sighed as he leaned back in the chair. It sure was nice just to be out with his 2 best friends just like when they were younger. It was especially nice to know that Lizzie and he were married and expecting twins. Life was so good right now, but he was still very nervous about kicking Miranda out of their house. He hoped that it wouldn't be too hard and she wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo when Miranda excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Gordo we have to tell her soon! I can't keep this secret in any longer!" Lizzie was talking about her growing belly. "It already looks as if I was 9 months pregnant, and I am only 6 months. If I were her I would start suspecting something!"  
  
Gordo shushed her as the saw Miranda coming back to the table.  
  
Miranda was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"That cute waiter gave me his phone number!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well gosh, all you have to do is go to the bathroom and you get a phone number!" Lizzie said jealously. Miranda was always the guy catcher when they were younger. Then Lizzie chided herself remembering the wonderful guy she was married to.  
  
"Well, Miranda, we have something important to tell you." Gordo started. Just then the waiter came out carrying the 3 seafood platters. Talk about bad timing.  
  
Gordo or Lizzie didn't get a chance to say anything until they were done eating.  
  
"Well Miranda, we have something to tell you." Gordo said as he reached across the table to hold Lizzie's trembling hand.  
  
"We are having more than one baby." Miranda froze. "Aww that's great! Congrats! Why didn't you tell me before?!" "Miranda I don't think you know what we are saying." Lizzie assumed. "Yea you are having twins or triplets or.or quads." She said. "Yes Twins to be exact, but Miranda that's not the point. What we are trying to say is, you can't live with us anymore. We need enough space for 2 babies to live in our small apartment. You have lived with us for the past 2 years and as newlyweds we need our space. I mean come on we are about to be first time parents." Gordo ended his speech.  
  
"Well I am sorry you feel this way. I can't believe my best friends are just gonna kick me out in the cold like that," Miranda was on the verge of tears.  
  
"We're sorry" Lizzie said trying to make it better.  
  
But It was too late. Miranda had disappeared out of the restaurant door and into the dark night. They had lost her again.  
  
A/N I hope u liked it! I am going to post another chapter really really soon. 


	15. We lost her again!

I own nothing and I probably never will, but if I ever do, then you will be the first to know! Sorry I haven't updated 4 so long, but I have a life too and school and all that stuff P.S. Because of requests to make it long, this is gonna be long *smile* __________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Gordo! Call the police! Do something!" Lizzie panicked.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo called trying to get his, wife's attention.  
  
"What?" she jerked her head in his direction.  
  
"We cannot call the police; she is not a child who ran away. She is a grown woman, and she is free to do anything she wants!"  
  
"But Gordo," Lizzie started.  
  
"Check!" Gordo gestured to the waitress.  
  
After Gordo paid and tipped the waitress, the couple left the restaurant.  
  
When they reached their small apartment, they saw that all of Miranda's belongings had been removed. The babysitter had obviously let Miranda in.  
  
"Excuse me, Dana, um. did Miranda say where she was going?" Lizzie inquired to nervous babysitter.  
  
"She well."  
  
The babysitter was interrupted by a wail coming from Gordo and Lizzie's room.  
  
"She just told me to tell you to take care of Baby David, and she will be back in a couple of years when she has found a better life for her 4 kids and her back in California." Dana said apprehensively. "Should I not have let her in?"  
  
"Oh no, its fine!" Lizzie reassured her.  
  
Lizzie paid the babysitter and she left.  
  
"Oh My God! Gordo! Miranda left us with her baby!"  
  
"She couldn't have! She knows you are pregnant and you can't take care of a one year old! She is such a *beeeeeeep*(A/N no profanity here! Lol)"  
  
"Gordo! We have to go to the airport and see if we can intercept her. How is she getting the money for airport trip?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo went into their bedroom and looked in Lizzie's bureau where they kept almost all of their spare cash. It was gone! Lest Lizzie freak out again, Gordo kept his mouth shut and decided to tell her later.  
  
IN the short time Gordo had been in their bedroom, Lizzie had fallen asleep on the couch with baby David asleep on her inflated belly.  
  
Gordo tenderly touched her shoulder to get her attention. Her eyes fluttered open lazily and she hoisted herself up.  
  
After she stood up, Lizzie felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen.  
  
"Gordo, I think we should get to the hospital as soon as possible!" It was all Lizzie could do to keep from screaming.  
  
"Wait here!"  
  
Gordo ran down the stairs to the parking garage.  
  
IN a couple of minutes, Lizzie saw their little broken down car pulling around to the front of the building. Slowly, she carried little David and herself down the stairs. Gordo met them halfway, and carried David the rest of the way.  
  
By the time they reached the Penn View Hospital, Lizzie was crying because the pain was so bad. Lizzie couldn't walk, so Gordo ran into the lobby and requested a wheelchair.  
  
A pretty nurse named Melanie came and wheeled Lizzie to the hospital and into the next available room. David walked right beside her holding a very fussy David.  
  
"So what's wrong with her?" Gordo asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh, it is very common in women who are carrying twins. One of the babies decided that it wanted to suddenly turn around out of its breech position. Of course, such a change isn't supposed to happen so quickly and it knocked the other baby into the side of her and that definitely would trigger the pain she experienced." The doctor finished his lengthy explanation.  
  
"Will the babies be ok? Will she be ok?" Gordo asked apprehensively.  
  
"Oh yes, actually it will probably make the birthing experience easier because the babies are positioned very nice now."  
  
"Ok! Can I go see her?" Gordo said.  
  
"Oh sure!" the doctor called to Melanie to open the locked door.  
  
When Gordo entered the room, Lizzie was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly tip toed to her side that didn't have all the monitoring computers surrounding her. Despite his efforts to keep quiet, David started wailing probably because he needed a diaper change. Lizzie woke up with a start.  
  
"Did we have the babies? They are too premature! Don't tell me we had the twins!" Lizzie demanded.  
  
Gordo laughed. "No, they are still inside you, baby David is making all this noise."  
  
After Gordo changed his nasty diaper, he went to hold Lizzie's hand.  
  
"You know, the doctor told me that I will have to stay in the hospital for 3 more months. He said it would be too risky to let me go home until the babies are born." Lizzie said softly.  
  
Gordo's eyes bulged. "I just talked to him and he didn't tell me that. You are coming home with me tonight!"  
  
"We will see about that!" Lizzie said as the doctor walked in.  
  
Lizzie repeated what she had just told Gordo.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Uh. Gordo Gordon I forgot to tell you that part!" the doctor stammered.  
  
"Yea sure!" he mumbled.  
  
"Who is gonna take care of David while I'm at work?"  
  
"I don' know that is a dilemma!" Lizzie said.  
  
A/N was that long enough 4 ya? LoL  
  
I probably won't update, 4 a while! I'm sorry, but between cheerleading practice, school, social gatherings, friends, flix club, babysitting, and everything else, I am a very busy girl! 


End file.
